Toxic Uganda
The home of the Smackles tribe where all tribes of Knuckles live and spit on Nonbelievers who threaten their homes. Tribe is also home to Smackles Or Miss, Smackles, Blue Smackles, Da Queen (vrchat), and Legoman, the Tribe Leader/Commando. About Toxic Uganda was discovered in May of 2018 by several members of Ebola 2.0 and have taken over the land that was hidden since 2017 as most of the Smackles tribe migrated to Trap-Chan world. Smackles Vs. Anti-Knuckles Tree Spawners The war against Tree Spawners has been a growing force in both Uganda and Toxic Uganda where the Nonbelievers trees would grow and kills anyone in its path, including anime tourists who come to learn about the knuckles species and its culture of living. One day, one of the Smackles discovered a formula in the ground that if a Nonbeliever tries to plant a tree, it would instantly die because of this and Legoman signed an executive order to add the formula in all of Toxic Uganda and its waters to keep the Nonbeliever seeds from killing its people. This has since to this day proven effective and ended the war since Anti-Knuckles Tree Spawners found that them planting the seeds were ineffective against them and only works if a Smackles or any form of Ugandan Knuckles spits on the ground and plants the seed. Smackles Vs. Epicc Squad On February 27th, 2019, the leaders of both Smackles and Epicc Squad declared war after Epicc Squad Leader sent a wave of nuclear bombs onto Toxic Uganda as a way to wipe out the Smackles race completely, but the leader, Legoman, gathered the remaining Smackles and declared war as it broke the Bruddah Peace Treaty signed back in April 4th, 2018 that kept Animes and Smackles from bombing eachother. As of this day, the war still persists. Smackles Village Toxic Uganda Hut Interior.png|Toxic Uganda Hut Interior Wiki-background|What you can see here is the village of Toxic Uganda The Knuckles Village is a place in Toxic Uganda where Smackles go around and live their lives. There also seems to be an open house in the village for all bruddas and tourists to see as it was used for everyone to hang out at and speak freely to all bruddas and prepare for war as there would also be spears around to prepare for attacks against Nonbelievers and Anti Queen normies who come to try to kill its people. You can find the hut interior accessible in Toxic Uganda by completing the OG Legends EasterEgg in Toxic Uganda, but requires you to finish the Chaos Emerald and Wakandan Knuckles EasterEggs 1st. Damaged Normie House , but failed miserably since all tribal warriors scared them off.]] The broken House in Toxic Uganda represents a Normie attempting to build their own civilization on top of the islands of Toxic Uganda, which was targeted to wipe out the Smackles race, but thanks to Ebola 2.0 and all of the Ancient Smackles Tribal members, they successfully scared the normies off, which to this day is falling apart due to the structures age and Smackles using the structure as target practice to protect themselves from future normies who try to build large buildings to kill off its trees and grass as it is a sign of disrespect to Da Deval. Inside of the structure, there is a machine upstairs that turns anyone into a Smackles that carries the Uganda Flag on their backs, which was used back in the day to fight wars and to carry the Ugandan Flag to show pride to their country. Pyramid of Da Deval The Pyramid is refereed to as the place where the ancient Smackles have gained powers in order to protect Uganda and Toxic Uganda from the giant normies that would wipe out populations and species, which is worse than Thanos Knuckles when he snaps his fingers to wipe out normies disguised as Smackles and Ugandan Knuckles. The emeralds were hidden as some of the Smackles have turned against the tribe and tried to use its powers to kill it own people. This prompted the ancient ones to hide the emeralds throughout Toxic Uganda to keep people from using its powers for personal gain. This area is also known as the place to start the Chaos Emerald EasterEgg, which requires the person to collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds. When all 7 emeralds are found, a Super Saiyan Type Smackles appears, which allows any Smackles to wields the power to stop Super Powerful Normies from wiping out its people. Best Knuckles Cave live and hang out.]] This is a cave that is located near the Knuckles Village in Toxic Uganda. This is the place where the Best Boi Knuckles likes to hang out. This is also a place that some Smackles like to hang out at and discuss raids or to hear the echoing go off in the cave. There is also a rumor that the cave may be haunted by Smackles that were journeying inside during the night, it is rumored that Normies ran into the cave and killed 2 Smackles who were discussing on how to stop de Normies from killing them off as the normie outbreak started in September of 2018. It was rumored that they also knew the answer, but was not told to Commander Gaztons in time. Their ghosts do not kill Smackles or Ugandan Knuckles, but will kill normies that try entering the cave as a curse until the normies decide to stop killing off its species. Lonely Island The lonely island isn't really special when going to the island, but it seems to use to be an active volcano that is no longer active as the volcano appeared in another place in Toxic Uganda when toxic barrels got into the water, which moved it away from the village and kept buildings from getting destroyed by the flames of de volcano. There is a chest device on top that turns any Smackles into a Devilish Smackles persona. The avatar represents the chubby one you can find in Uganda world, but comes with a more scary look into it as both eyes are different in size and looks. Category:Location